


H-E-L-L-O

by GeekyGirl_200



Category: mcyt
Genre: Ghost Sleepy Bois Inc, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Ghostbur, Ghosts, Minecraft, Other, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Technoblade & Phil Watson Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekyGirl_200/pseuds/GeekyGirl_200
Summary: There were four rulesNever play aloneNever play in a grave yardNever take your hands off the boardAnd always say goodbyeThey were skeptical at first, but they believed soon enough.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Credit for overall idea of this AU belongs to @tamatojam on Twitter, go show them some love.

Tommy groaned out in boredom as he mindlessly switched through the different TV channels, searching for something to pass the time. He groaned again, louder this time as to get the attention of the other two boys in the room. He heard one of them sigh and turned to where he sat upside down on the couch.

"What is it, Tommy?" Techno asked clearly annoyed 

"I'm bored."

"Then find something to do," Techno replied 

"But there is nothing TO do," Tommy said

Techno then rolled his eyes and turned away from the younger blond and went back to messing around on his phone.

"Phiiiiiil." Tommy whined

Phil sighed from the kitchen and walked out to face Tommy.

"Yep?" Phil asked 

Tommy looked to him "I'm bored."

Techno sighed loudly, alerting Phil that this wasn't the first time Tommy had said this.

"Well, it's been a while since I've been in the attic," Phil said 

Tommy perked up at the mention of the attic and Techno's head hit the table in frustration. 

"Alright then, better than doing nothing," Tommy said sliding his body right side up, before standing up.

Tommy took a second to allow the body from his head to flow back through his body, before looking up to Phil, smiling.

"Let's go!" Tommy said excitedly 

Phil looked to Techno "Ya coming Techno?" Phil asked

Techno sighed and stood up, slipping his phone into his pocket, before he walked over to join the other boys as they made their way to the attic entrance at the end of the hallway. Phil tried to jump up in order to grab the string but was unable to. Techno sigh reached up and grabbed the rope, easily pulled it down. 

Phil glared at Techno for a second, before the three of them began to chuckle. Phil went first up the ladder, followed by Tommy and Techno went up last. Once at the top of the ladder, the three of them looked around the almost empty room. There were a few boxes and Phil sighed, shaking his head.

"Nothing new," Phil said with a sigh before he turned back to the ladder

"Well, what's in the boxes?" Tommy asked 

Phil shrugged "Dunno, never really thought to look." 

Tommy's eyes widened and Techno's eyes fell onto a rug that looked clean. He looked to Phil and shrugged before walking over to the rug and sitting down. 

Phil let out a sigh as he turned to the ladder saying as he walked down "I'm going to get some blankets."

Tommy began to look through the few boxes that were in the attic, while Techno returned to messing with his phone. Phil returned with a few blankets and three cups of choco. He handed one to Techno, and the second mug onto the carpet, where it sat, waiting for Tommy. 

Techno and Phil stuck up a random conversation as Tommy continuously rummaged through the boxes. The more Tommy looked through the boxes, the more interested he became. What he found were many photos from the early 1970s. It was a family, 3 kids, and their parents standing in front of an older version of Phil's house. 

"Hey Phil," Tommy said looking up at the two men "Check this out." 

Phil stood up, mug in hand and blanket over his shoulders, and walked over to Tommy, who held up the picture of the family. Phil looked at the picture and pointed to the parents.

"Yeah, my grandpa bought the house from them." Phil chuckled and looked at the boxes "Guess they didn't want this stuff when they moved out."

Tommy looked to Phil "You haven't looked in these boxes?" Tommy asked

Phil shook his head "Wasn't allowed to," Phil said, "My grandma told us that she always had a bad feeling about these boxes."

Tommy hummed in response and continued his search through the boxes, now moving onto one of the bottom boxes. Phil decided Tommy was done talking and walked back over to Techno. Tommy opened it up and smiled.

"Hey guys," Tommy said the smile clear in his voice

Techno and Phil looked up and Tommy reached into the box, pulling something up. Techno stared at Tommy and shook his head.

Techno chuckled and smiled "It's not like we have anything else to do." Tommy said 

Techno's smile faided "I didn't think you were serious." Techno said

Phil looked up and his face paled at what he saw in Tommy's hands.

"What are you, a pussy?" Tommy said looking down at the board in his hands

Techno glared at him before sighing "Fine, I'll play."

Tommy's face lit up and he ran over and began to set up the Ouija board.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit for the overall idea of this AU belongs to @tamatojam on Twitter, go show them some love.

"So what next Tommy?" Phil asked after they set their hands on the planchette

Tommy looked at his phone "Uh, I think we-"

"Are you googling this!?" Techno shouted

"It's not like it came with instructions!" Tommy shouted

"Okay, both of you shut up," Phil said, "Tommy what do we do next?"

Tommy went through the rules of the game, before looking up. Techno's face was horrified once Tommy finished and Phil only sighed.

"Let's just get this over with," Phil said, clearly uncomfortable

Tommy smiled, adrenaline taking over. They spun the planchette around the board and waited for a second. Techno looked to Phil, then Tommy.

"I-is anyone there?" Phil asked

They sat in the cold attic for a good few minutes, waiting for something to happen. After a few minutes of Tommy messing with the planchette and scaring the other two men, Techno shivered and the planchette moved to the H.

"Tommy I swear to go-"

"It's not fucking me." Tommy hissed as the planchette moved to E, then L "Not this time."

"Phil?" Techno asked looking at the oldest boy

Phil didn't respond, he only shook his head, terrified at the fact the planchette was actually moving. It moved away from the L, then back to it.

"Hell?"

The planchette paused before quickly moving to the O. Techno chuckled at that, but shivered again, taking one of his two hands off the planchette to pull his blanket back over his shoulders before setting his hand back down.

"Hello?" Phil asked

The planchette moved to YES and we all looked up at each other. Tommy looked back down.

"So, what's your name?" He asked

W

I

L

"Wil?" Phil asked

"Is that your real name?" Techno asked

The planchette moved to no, then began to slide a bit more.

N

I

C

K

N

A

M

E

"So it's a nickname?" Phil asked

The planchette moved to YES and Tommy chuckled.

"Is your name ugly or some shit like that?" Tommy asked with a laugh

The planchette moved to NO, then moved to L, O, N, G. Techno chuckled and shifted a bit, moving his legs a bit so they wouldn't fall asleep.

"Bruh, on a scale of one to ten, how annoying is it to spell everything out?" Techno asked

The planchette stayed still for a bit before moving to the eight. The three boys laughed as hard as they could without taking their hands off the board. The planchette itself continuously moved

H

A

H

A

Tommy managed to calm himself down to the point of talking and the planchette stopped moving. Everyone managed to calm down a bit, and Phil sighed.

"Uh, well," Phil sighed "What's your favorite color?"

"The fuck kind of question is that Phil?" Tommy asked

"What, like you have a better question," Phil said

The planchette began to move slowly as if whoever they were talking to was thinking. It finally moved across the board.

R

E

D

before moving to

G

O

O

D

C

O

L

O

R

Tommy chuckled at the response and the two other boys looked up at him. He looked up at them and smiled.

"Good Color." He said quickly

Techno and Phil lost it to laughter, Tommy quickly joining in. They looked back down to the board and found it was on YES, and they only laughed even more.

"Wil, your fucking hilarious," Phil said

They sat there for a bit before the planchette moved once again.

T

H

A

N

K

Y

O

U

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit for the overall idea of this AU belongs to @tamatojam on Twitter, go show them some love.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit for overall idea of this AU belongs to @tamatojam on Twitter, go show them some love.

The three boys spend what seemed to be hours talking to Wil. It was going great, but Tommy had to open his big mouth.

"Ey Wil."

Y

E

S

Tommy smiled and looked up at Techno and Phil.

"Tommy no-"

"How did you die?"

The planchette didn't move and Phil sighed.

"Wil?"

The planchette remained still before it slid quickly to goodbye. Phil's eyes widened before he looked up to Tommy.

"Well I hope your fucking happy Tommy," Phil said 

Tommy threw his hands above his head "Well I'm sorry, I didn't know it would be a sensitive topic-"

"Bruuuuh," Techno said

"Tommy, why wouldn't they be sensitive about their death." Phil said 

Tommy groaned "How was I supposed to know?!" 

Phil sighed and Techno groaned. 

Phil looked around and set his hands back around onto the planchette and looked around.

"Wil, are you still there?" Phil asked 

The planchette immediately moved to YES and Phil looked up to the two boys. They looked at each other, before looking to Phil.

"Wil wasn't very fast at answering," Techno stated blandly 

They waited for a few seconds for some sort of response, but they got nothing. 

"Alright whoever you are, I'm gonna go goodbye, okay?" Phil said 

The planchette moved to no, but Phil dragged the planchette to goodbye. Once Phil took his hands off the planchette, it was then thrown across the room. The trio's eyes followed it as it hit the wall with a loud thud. 

"P-Phil?" Tommy said moving a little closer to the older boy

Phil grabbed Tommy defensively and it didn't take long for Techno to join the two in their protective huddling. There were a few thuds from the other side of the room where the planchette had been thrown, but after that, it seemed to stop. The three of them began to calm down, happy at the fact that it was gone, whatever it was.

They all jumped at the sound of one of the boxes, that Tommy had been looking through earlier, fell over. The contents of the box spilt out, scattering over the floor. They relaxed when they realized that it was just the box, and Tommy gently pulled himself from Phil's grasp. He stood up and began to walk slowly over to where the box had called, curious to see what had caused it to fall.

"Tommy, the fuck are you doing?" Phil hissed

Tommy looked down at the scatter items, before looking to Phil "I wanna see how it fell." Tommy said

"Tommy, a ghost knocked it over," Techno said rolling his eyes "Your not going to see a ghost."

Tommy shrugged and bent over to put everything away. However, as he looked over the contents of the box, he noticed something.

"Where'd this box come from?" He asked looking to Phil "I didn't look through this one."

"You probably missed it." Phil said as he picked up the Ouija board

"No, I didn't," Tommy said "I searched through all the boxes, and not once did I see this stuff."

"Well, it was probably in the back then." Techno said watching vigulently as Phil looked over the Oujia board

Tommy hummed and began to look through the items from this mysterious box. It wasn't anything too special, just some kid's things, a beanie, a few guitar picks, a few toys and a few things you would decorate a room with. 

What really caught his attention was the picture frame that sat on the ground next to his feet. Tommy got excited, he like looking at the photos, and quickly grabbed the frame off the ground, turning it over in his hands with anticipation. His eyes widened at what was on the otherside.

"Eye Phil."

"Yeah man?"

Tommy turned the frame around so his friend could see what was on the other side. Phil looked up and froze.

"I think I found our friend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit for overall idea of this AU belongs to @tamatojam on Twitter, go show them some love.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit for overall idea of this AU belongs to @tamatojam on Twitter, go show them some love.

The two older boys stared at the photo that the picture frame help behind the glass. It was a polaroid picture, of a boy, who looked to be just a few years older than Techno, although at this point he'd be older than that. On top of his head, he had about ear-length brown curly hair, mostly covered by a seemingly gray beanie. But what really caught their attention was the name and date.

Wilbur  
10/7/1978

Phil's eyes moved up away from the photo and fell onto Tommy.

"Wil, if you're still here," Phil said, "Could you find some way to tell us if this is you?"

They waited for a second for Wil to respond, but they didn't get much. They heard a knock on the floor and looked over, where they found the planchette jumping up and down in the corner. Tommy looked to Phil, who slowly walked over to the small plastic triangle and picked it up. He looked around before walking back to where the other two sat.

"So how should we do this?" Phil asked

Techno shrugged and Tommy only stared at the planchette that Phil had set on the board. It slowly moved towards goodbye, but it slid off the board. The three boys watched as the planchette slid over to where the picture sat on the ground. Phil picked up the picture and the planchette before walking over to the board. He set the planchette onto the board, set his hands onto it, before waiting.

"What do you want us to do with the photo Wil?" Phil asked

The planchette began to slide across the board

O

N

"On?" Techno said

"The fuck is that supposed to mean-"

Phil's eyes widened and he quickly set the photo onto the Oujia board. There was a sudden cold breeze that caused everyone one of them to shiver. Once the feeling had passed, they all looked at one another.

"The fuck was that!" Tommy shouted

Techno quickly set his hands onto the board "Wil, was that you, or are we all crazy?" He asked

All of their face's paled when another hand joined Techno's. Phil's eyes widened when he looked up and found that it didn't belong to Tommy. All of their eyes then shifted to whoever the hand belonged to. 

They all stared in both awe and terror as the transparent figure looked up at the three of them. It smiled sadly at them and slowly took its hands off of the planchette. It raised its hand up before awkwardly waving at the three boys.

"Hello."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit for overall idea of this AU belongs to @tamatojam on Twitter, go show them some love.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again credit for overall idea of this AU belongs to @tamatojam on Twitter, go show them some love.


End file.
